Silver Line
by TheCyberNote
Summary: La historia de Silver Line el viajero. Abandonado a su suerte en un lugar que no conoce, deberá tratar con los peligros más grandes de toda Equestria para tratar de proteger lo único que le queda en la vida, su hermana menor, no importa lo que pase. Nada detiene a el elegido por Starswirl el Barbado mismo para completar la misión que le dejó hace mil años.


Silver Line

Cuando abri los ojos no entendía lo que pasaba.

Escuchaba gritos por todos lados, como si no tuvieran fin. No podía enfocar bien la vista y me dolía la cabeza. Escuchaba los gritos cada vez más y más cerca, y explosiones, muchas explosiones, como si estuviera en medio de un campo de guerra. Cuando por fin recuperé la vista, me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

No todos los días se ve lo que yo vi, pero puedo asegurar que jamás olvidaré ese día. El día en que vi al Imperio de Cristal caer. El día en que vi por primera y última vez la devastación del Rey Sombra.

Traté de levantarme, pero me sentía sin fuerzas, como si algo me estuviera atajando contra el suelo, entonces sentí un enorme dolor en las patas, me dí la vuelta y ví como mis cascos estaban atascados debajo de una pared de cristal cerca del palacio. Dolía horrores y no podía sacarlos. Traté de gritar, pero nadie podía oírme, era como si no estuviera ahí. Veía en el horizonte como la gigantesca nube negra de Sombra se acercaba más y más.

No había escapatoria, mamá, papá, Lin, perdón, pero no volvería a casa nunca más. Estaba listo para aceptar el fin, cuando de la nada apareció él. Un unicornio gris con un sombrero de cascabeles. Usó su magia para mover la pared y mis patas por fin fueron libres.

- Levantate y corre - fue lo que me dijo y empezó a correr. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía me levanté y empecé a seguirle. No era como los otros ponys de cristal, este era de otra tierra, como yo, no sabía porque, pero sabia que debía ir con él.

- Espera, espera - le intenté gritar, pero mi voz todavía no salía, como si algo obstruyera mi garganta, todo lo que salía de mi boca eran unos sonidos muy agudos.

Él entró al palacio que parecía caerse a pedazos. Gritaba "Reina, reina esmeralda". Lo seguí por todos los pasillos, sus gritos resonaban por todas las paredes, como un eco sin fin "Reina Emeralda ¿dónde esta?"

Le perdí el rastro en poco tiempo, su voz todavía resonaba por todos lados, como un gigantesco eco, y no podía seguirlo bien. Decidí ir a la salida, pero me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido. Empecé a caminar por todos lados tratando que el sonido del combate me llevara a la salida, pero eso era lo más impresionante, no escuchaba nada, como si no hubiera una guerra afuera. Claro que sentía las vibraciones de los golpes que recibía el castillo, pero no servían de nada a la hora de orientarme.

Vagué sin rumbo por ese laberinto por media hora y sentía como los golpes empezaban a afectar la estructura. Escuchaba como el lugar empezaba a agrietarse, seguí corriendo y entonces vi como por una de las grietas salía una especie de luz, por alguna razón me sentí atraído a ella, como si me llamara a acercarme. Llegué a la grieta y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban empecé a arrancar pedazos de cristal de las paredes.

Me dolían los cascos de tanto escarbar, hasta que otro temblor sacudió la pared lo bastante como para romper la pared en dos y entonces la vi.

"Princesa" pensé.

Frente a mí tenía a una criatura de leyenda, la Princesa Cadance, la última descendiente de los alicornios estaba del otro lado de una especie de barrera de cristal, era solo una pequeña yeguita, parecía dormida, atrapada en un diamante enorme. Acerqué mi pata un poco.

- No - una voz me detuvo en el último segundo - No debes tocarla o despertará.

Giré la cabeza para ver quién era. Resultó ser el mismo unicornio que hace rato, pero estaba cambiado, como si hubiera envejecido cien años en segundos. Tenía una larga barba blanca y los ojos parecían caérsele, pero llevaba el mismo exacto sombrero si no lo llevaba, no lo hubiese reconocido.

- Starswirl el barbado - le dije - Pero ¿cómo? Estabas más joven hace solo unos minutos.

- Es algo complicado chico - se acercó con paso veloz para alguien de su edad, agarró mi casco que estaba solo a milímetros de tocar a Cadance - no es el momento.

- ¿El momento para qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que estas más viejo que hace unos minutos?

- No puedo responderte ahora, debemos huir - trató de usar su magia para moverme, pero me resistí y no me moví un milímetro. Starswirl me miró con una cara de sorpresa - ¿cómo hiciste eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No te moviste, es imposible, mi magia es imbatible, incluso a esta edad - se acercó a mi y empezó a examinarme por todos lados, incluso agarró la alforja que tenía puesta, me la saca de la espalda y la tira al suelo

- Hey - me inclino y vuelvo a ponérmela.

- Cutie Mark de un tridente plateado, aparte de que no llevas nada en la alforja, no hay posibilidad alguna de que un simple pony de tierra pueda contra mi magia… ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

- Silver Line, ¿a quién le llamas simple pony de tierra?

- Eso ahora mismo no es el problema, ven conmigo, tenemos mucho que hacer y puede que me seas útil - me agarra de los cascos delanteros y trata de moverme, pero sin mucha fuerza. Se nota que estaba viejo.

- Un momento viejito, se que sos un unicornio muy poderoso y todo eso, pero ¿me podés explicar que pasa aquí?

Antes de contestar, me mira a los ojos, se notaba el cansancio por tantos años, pero veía algo más, veía una señal de arrepentimiento, de tristeza, como si hubiera cometido un crimen horrendo e intentara repararlo.

- Muy bien, te lo contaré todo, pero tienes que acompañarme. - dijo al final.

- Primero lo primero, ¿qué le pasó a la princesa? - señalé a la pequeñita dentro de la esfera de cristal.

- Este fue el último acto de generosidad de la Reina Emeralda, la única forma de salvarla de él - se acercó a la esfera, trató de acercar la pata donde yo hubiera tocado, pero decidió no hacerlo al final, se volvió hacia mí - Esto la mantendrá a salvo, por ahora.

- Pero, ¿y la reina?

- Es muy tarde para ella - se dirigió al pasillo por donde había llegado y lo empecé a seguir.

- Ok, y, ¿quién es el loco? - preguntando por todo el caos reinante afuera.

- Ese loco, fue una vez mi alumno - Starswirl se paró en seco, fue como si hubiera activado un nervio en él - le enseñé todo lo que sabe, pero decidió seguir un camino peor que el limbo. Solía ser un pony de estas tierras, lo adopté, lo entrené y lo cuidé como si fuera mi propio hijo - lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras proseguía su historia.

- Un día se encontró con un viejo libro de mi biblioteca, un libro lleno de magia oscura que juré nunca volver a abrir, lo leyó y quedó fascinado por la idea de ser más poderoso que las mismísimas princesas. Convocó a la magia negra más pura, la cual transformó su ser en lo más profundo, lo corrompieron hasta el núcleo. - empezó a caminar otra vez hacia el final del pasillo - Las princesas y toda la guardia real de Canterlot trataron de detenerlo, pero nada servía, pues se había vuelto más poderoso que cualquier criatura existente. Celestia y Luna no tuvieron más opción que desterrarlo, encerrarlo en el Tártaro, pero ni eso fue suficiente.

- Pero si escapó, ¿por qué ataca el Imperio? ¿Por qué no volver a atacar Canterlot?

- Niño, no lo entiendes, no quiere conquistar Canterlot, quiere destruirlo, y la única manera es con un ejército mayor, un ejército real, no de fantasmas como los que hay afuera. Este lugar fue lo primero que conoció, es lógico que empiece por aquí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Pelear?

- ¿Sabés blandir una espada?

- Bueno… eh, no…

- El plan B será. - llegamos hasta el final del pasillo, justo frente a una gran puerta.

- ¿Cuál es el plan B? - Starswirl se dirigió a un lado de la puerta, usó su magia para bajar una especie de mecanismo que abrió la puerta, revelando en su interior el corazón de Cristal.

- Este es el plan B. - Señaló al gigantesco cristal en medio de la sala.

- No lo entiendo, querés que vigile esta cosa y la defienda de un loco maniaco que busca destruirnos.

- No, es muy tarde para eso, no importa lo que hagamos, Sombra y sus fantasmas han conquistado el Imperio. Pero tengo un plan.

Starswirl se acercó al corazón y lo tocó con su casco…

- Acercate - me dijo. Me paré a su lado y él alzó su otra pata y tocó mi pecho con ella - Ahora transferiré parte de esta magia a ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - traté de apartarme, pero el casco de Starswirl parecía haberse aferrado a mí, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, sentía una gran poder entrando a mí, no pude resistirme.

- Tú eres un pony que no se ve afectado por la magia, posees un gran potencial dentro de ti, más que ningún otro pony terrestre. Eres una gran coincidencia del universo. No te ves afectado por la magia convencional, pero tu cuerpo en si mismo es un gran conductor de magia, puedes almacenarla dentro de ti y usarla para salvar la última esperanza del Imperio.

Habiendo dicho eso, Starswirl paró el hechizo, caí al suelo mientras sentía como toda esa magia corría por mis venas, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir, ni por qué me lo hizo a mí, pero estaba dispuesto a sacárselo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? - salté sobre él con la fuerza de mil caballos, me sentía más fuerte, más rápido - ¿qué es esto?

- Hice lo que podía hacer, ahora debes seguirme. Uff - trató de pararse, pero se tambaleaba mucho, por un segundo pensé que mi golpe fue demasiado para él, pero entonces entendí que era por la descarga de poder. Él había pasado toda esa magia por su propio cuerpo hacia el mío, de seguro ásó algo de su fuerza también. Lo ayudé a levantarse.

- ¿Estas bien anciano?

- No me llames anciano niño insolente, puedo andar solo muchas gracias - dicho esto me apartó de su lado y volvió a pararse tambaleante.

Salimos de nuevo al pasillo. Fue bastante raro. La sala del corazón estaba abierta por todos lados, ventanales enormes rodeaban al enorme cristal y sin embargo ni un solo sonido entraba por ahí, y solo cuando salimos de esa habitación fue que volví a escuchar los horrores de la guerra que se estaba librando ahí abajo.

Me fijé en una de las ventanas y ví como la destrucción había avanzado más y más hacia el palacio, estaban solo a unos pasos de nosotros, podía sentirlo. Me volví a Starswirl, vi como seguía cojeante. "A este paso no podremos salir de aquí a tiempo" pensé. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, corrí hacia él y lo lancé de un tirón hacia mi espalda, parecía que llevaba una pluma, no sentía su peso para nada. Empecé a correr.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Starswirl algo mareado por el lanzamiento.

- Busco la salida, ¿qué creías?

- ¡Pero yo no busco la salida!

- ¿Qué? - me paré en seco y envié al unicornio a volar por el pasillo. Tardé menos de treinta segundos en llegar a donde estaba - ¿Cómo que no vamos a escapar?

- ¿En serio crees que te di parte del gran poder del Corazón de Cristal solo para huir? - Starswirl se levantó y empezó a caminar otra vez, esta vez apretó el paso lo seguía de cerca - Esa fuerza extra se desvanecerá en unos días, pero antes de que eso pase debemos poner en marcha el plan B.

- Pensé que este era el plan B.

- No, eso es solo una parte de él. Ven conmigo.

Empezó a ir más rápido, pero algo malo estaba por pasar, escuchaba el relinche de los ponys de sombra del Rey, por alguna razón sentía que se acercaba más y más, me sentía indefenso.

- Y con buena razón, ahora posees la fuerza del corazón. Cuando él sienta peligro, vos también lo vas a sentir - me sobresalto por el hecho de que pudiera leer mi mente,

- ¡No sabía que podía leer mentes!

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿cómo?

- Existe una antigua palabra para este tipo de situaciones: "Spoilers"

No entiendo muy bien lo que significa eso, pero no hace que me olvide de los soldados, los siento cada vez más cerca.

- Llegamos - estábamos parados justo frente a un cristal enorme incrustado en la pared, el punto de partida.

- ¿La princesa? - volví mi cabeza hacia Starswirl con sorpresa, sin entender bien lo que había pasado - ¿Qué sucede?

- No podemos ganar esta guerra, la única razón para mí para estar aquí era para este momento, para que vos tuvieras el honor…

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Es hora de que toques el cristal - se acercó a mí, tomó mi pata y la colocó contra el cristal, el cual empezó a derretirse frente a mí liberando de a poco a la Princesa Cadance. Cuando el cristal se derritió por completo, Cadance cayó a mis patas, seguía dormida, tal y como estaba en el campo de fuerza.

- Esto deberá ayudar a que se adapte mejor - Starswirl sacó un polvo azul de su capa y lo sopló frente a la princesa la cual solo estornudo un poco sin despertarse - Silver Line, conoce a tu nueva hermanita.

- Esperá ¿qué? - en esos últimos minutos parecía que que de mi boca no salía más que monosílabos, sentía como si el unicornio estuviera jugando conmigo. - Ok mago demente, no entiendo lo que pasa y exijo una explicación, ¡ahora!

Está bien - Starswirl me miró con los ojos más serios que le había visto hacer en toda la noche, se acercó a mi y, de nuevo, sacó algo de su capa, una pequeña bolsa de tela y me la entregó a mí - el plan es para llevar a la princesa lejos del Imperio, es la última esperanza que tiene su pueblo de revivir un día. Toma esto - me entrega la bolsa.

- Estos son polvos de transporte, te transportaran a un lugar lejano, tan lejano como sea posible, eso, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio.

- ¿Cuál precio?

- No podrás regresar nunca aquí, no solo a este lugar, sino a tu hogar, terminaras desapareciendo de la faz de Equestria, sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar. Sé que es un precio muy alto, pero recuerda que es por un bien mayor, el destino de toda Equestria depende de ti.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? De un momento a otro me encuentro siendo un viajero de paso para que al siguiente un ser todopoderoso empiece a atacar el lugar donde estoy, soy reclutado por un unicornio loco para que me llene de magia rara y ahora me dice que abandone todo y a todos los que conozco solo para salvar a un bebé. ¡¿En qué clase de lío me metí?!

No puedo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, mi padre me dijo que siempre debía elegir lo correcto, pero esto era demasiado, era pedirme que sacrifique todo para que todos puedan vivir. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Por qué yo? - fue todo lo que pude preguntar. Al final, era todo lo que podía preguntar - ¿Por qué yo y no vos? ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial?

- Ya te lo dije, Spoiler.

Empecé a entrar en más llanto, no sabía qué hacer.

Un pequeño quejido me hizo despertar de ese trance. Miré hacia abajo, a la pequeñita que tenía entre mis patas. Se movía tan poco, parecía tan inocente, esa pequeña yeguita, al verla, me entró una repentina calma, un sentimiento de alegría, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y mi mente estaría en paz.

Por un momento lo sentí, el potencial de la princesa. Sentí su futuro, como si lo hubiera visto por un segundo y ya. No podía hacerle daño a esa pequeña, no importaba si las razones eran claras o no, tenía que salvarla.

- Y bien, ¿cuál será tu decisión? - volvió a preguntar el unicornio.

- Lo haré, cuidaré de ella - dije con la voz saliendo casi como un murmullo. Starswirl se acercó a mí.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar un poco del polvo de la bolsa y soplar. Te encontrarás en el destino en un instante.

- Pero ¿y vos? ¿Qué pasará contigo?

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, mi tiempo no ha llegado todavía. Ah sí, se me olvidaba, cuando llegues allá no te preocupes por la magia, aparecerá sola cuando más la necesites. Ahora váyanse no queda mucho tiempo. - entonces escuche un sonido que no había escuchado antes, los soldados estaban en las puertas del palacio, a unas habitaciones de nosotros

- Pero…

- ¡Solo vete!, yo me encargaré de ellos, la caballería llegará en de un momento a otro - me gritó.

Tomé la bolsa de tela, saqué un puñado del polvo y lo soplé. Al instante me vi rodeado por un gigantesco remolino violeta. Cuando se dispersó me encontraba en medio de un extraño bosque. No reconocía ninguna de las plantas ahí, pero al menos estaba pisando tierra firme, temía por un segundo que ese hechizo nos lanzara al mar o algo por el estilo.

Me sentía mareado y por un segundo olvidé porque estaba ahí. Entonces lo recordé cuando noté que no estaba en mis cascos. La princesa había desaparecido de mi vista. Desesperadamente empecé a buscarla por todos lados, hasta que por fin la encontré, aún dormida, solo unos metros de donde habíamos aterrizado.

Me acerqué a ella. Me recordaba a Lin, mi hermanita menor, creo que tendrían la misma edad más o menos.

"Bueno, ahora esta es mi hermana, mejor me acostumbro" pensé.

Saqué una manta de mi alforja y la usé para arroparla. Me acosté a su lado y decidí que pasaríamos la noche ahí. Me acurruqué a su lado para que no pasara frío.

Así pasé mi primera noche con mi nueva familia.

Así empezó mi historia…


End file.
